


Come for me, Baby

by Little_Winchester



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/ Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, SPN Kink Bingo, Vibrators, ish, that last one is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester
Summary: This is a prompt fill for the 2017 Supernatural Kink Bingo. Other than that, what it says on the tin.Also I apologize for my title. I just couldn't come up with anything better.





	Come for me, Baby




Dean had been rubbing at his prostate for hours, whether it be with a toy or his own calloused fingers.

"C'mon, Sammy, I bet you can come again. Just once more. For me, please, baby?" Dean murmured, peppering soft kisses along his neck as he crooked his fingers inside Sam, drawing a sharp whine out of him.

Sam groaned before answering. "How many times has it been already?"

"Three, sweetheart." Dean slid his fingers out of Sam's ass, only leaving him empty for a moment as he reached for a relatively small butt plug. "You okay with this?" Dean asked, holding up the shiny black plug.

"Yeah," Sam huffed, inching his hips forward in an attempt to gain some sort of friction on his hard cock.

"Then spread 'em a little wider for me, babe," Dean drawled, splaying long fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh. Sam complied wordlessly.

Slowly, teasingly, Dean pushed the plug into Sam, pulling gasps and moans from Sam as he did so.

"Dean, please," Sam begged, rolling his hips and bunching up the gray motel sheets, hands clenched tightly enough that simply relaxing his fingers would be a great feat.

"Patience, Sammy." Dean stilled his movements for a second, drawing out the moment to tease Sam.

"Dean, just a bit further, please," Sam whined, moaning and shaking.

"What, like this?" Dean asked, and shoved the plug in until it was pressing right up to Sam's prostrate. Sam tipped his head back and screwed his eyes shut, a hoarse scream which was probably heard next door and the room adjacent to that one ripped from his throat.

Dean took a second to drink his brother in, muscles rippling and shuddering as Dean pushed harder on the plug, massaging it against Sam's sweet spot.

"God, you're gorgeous," Dean muttered. He reached forward and threaded his fingers in Sam's hair, drawing him towards him to claim his lips in a biting kiss.

Sam gasped and brought a hand up to clutch at the back of Dean's head, grinding down on the fingers Dean was pushing against the plug, which was rubbing spectacularly against his prostate. "Dean, please, just a little more-"

He was cut off by Dean suddenly placing a finger on his lips, shushing him. With his other hand, Dean fished a small remote from his back pocket and fiddled with it. He let Sam get a good look before pressing a button near its base.

The effect was almost immediate. Sam's back all but arched off the bed, his breath coming in sharp pants and tiny moans slipped past his lips, now parted decadently.

"Dean, please, _please_ ," Sam begged, his voice completely wrecked. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, but all he knew is that he wanted more.

"Sure thing, babe," Dean murmured, administering tiny kisses and bites to his collar bone. He pushed the vibrator up to the second setting, and sighed in satisfaction when a shudder ran through Sam's body. He scraped his teeth down Sam's neck and stole a glance at his cock, which was drooling precome on his stomach.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean whispered, inserting two fingers inside Sam's ass to push further on the plug. "Come. _Now_."

And with a hoarse scream, Sam did. Thick ropes of come painted his and Dean's torsos, and Dean scooped up a little and stuck it in his mouth.

"Delicious, Sammy. How about round five?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, first time writing smut. Feedback and kudos are great! Um, thanks for reading!


End file.
